Provacatively Salacious
by Fluffy Kitsune
Summary: Minamino Shiori has always been wrong about her son. Her innocent son whom everyone yearned to be like. Luckily, she will never know. The truth can hurt, after all.


A/N: Yes, I realize Kurama is not like the one in the manga nor the anime. However, this is how I'd picture him if he was more connected to Youko. No sane thief would want to live as Kurama does in the human world. He'd have to have some type of escape…right? And yes, all this happens the same night.

Rating: M

Warning: explicit content; slash

With Youko:

Baby could feel every single one of the eyes on his lips as he teased the audience with a slow, tantalizing lip lick. The sound on the raucous crowd slowly died away, leaving the deep reverberations of the music Baby was to dance to; the music that Baby lives for.

He swung his leg around the pole and rolled up the length of it salaciously. The action caused the short, tight black shorts to hike up, exposing even more of the delicious white legs of the dancer than thought possible. The focus of everyone's attention proceeded to slowly swing one leg over the other in order to face the crowd. He lowered himself to the ground, both hands holding on to the pole behind him in a provocative manner.

The long, curly blood-red hair fell into his face, allowing the audience to see the cruel smirk on the heavenly sinful face. He knew how good he looked. He knew how many lustful glances he got. He threw back his head and gave a chilling laugh, and the crowd roared its approval.

With Shiori:

The middle aged woman smiled at herself in the mirror before returning to the bed where she slept alone. Her husband was working late today and her step son was at a friend's house sleeping over. Shuichi, her red haired son, was, of course, asleep in his bed. Shiori had no need to worry about him sneaking out like most parents had to do on Friday nights. The moon shone upon the silk sheets as she slid underneath them and fell asleep with a smile upon her lips.

With Youko:

"Baby, you're being propositioned by some guy named 'Midnight'. You want him?" The speaker was a man of a lean built, dark blue hair coming to his chin and a mischievous smile upon his lips.

The one named Baby chuckled lowly. "'Midnight', hmm?" A cruel sneer replaced his before neutral expression. "Bring him in, Lovey."

"As you wish." The other turned away and left the room abruptly. Not a minute later a resounding slap was heard in the hallway and the door opened to admit a scantily clad figure. His long, black hair fell about him, slightly shadowing his cold, blue eyes with his bangs. He licked his lips upon the sight Baby greeted him with.

"'Ello, Youko." He strode up to the fox, tantalizingly rolling his hips on the way. He smirked coldly. "You seem to be in the need of something that no one at this…establishment…can give you."

Youko rolled up his head up to gaze at the man who was so blatantly propositioning him with half lidded eyes. "And you think you could be the one to give me this?" The red headed devil gave a slow laugh as he raised himself from where he laid upon his bed to a sitting position. He yanked on the other's tie, drawing the other closer, forcing him to bend over. Lips nearly touching, Baby whispered with a teasing, spiteful tone, "Then prove it, if you can." He smiled vindictively before pushing the other back and with a flash had him pinned against the wall.

With a growl, Kosuke took control, slamming Youko into the wall. The fox threw his head back with a throaty moan and screamed the next moment when the black haired man ground against him, the friction heating up between them rising immensely. Baby ripped the other's shirt from him, buttons flying everywhere. Within a flash they were both fully unclothed.

Kosuke kissed the fox harshly, leaving a bruise that'd most definitely be noticed tomorrow. "Prove it, Fox?" The hoarse voice was purred into Youko's ear. The next moment he entered the red haired demon harshly. His response was the fluttering of eyelashes and half lidded lustful eyes. This continued for the next couple minutes before they both collapsed upon the floor.

Youko suddenly started laughing slowly, harshly. Eventually it sounded maniacal. Kosuke merely smiled, both eyes closed. Neither sound nor appearance of either man could be considered sane. Both had deep scratches, blood spotted in multiple places. Yet both men were more satisfied than they'd been in weeks.

"So, Youko. Did I prove myself to you?" The black haired men turned his head to gaze at his red haired lover. His only response was a smirk, proving that he had indeed proved his capability of giving Youko exactly what he had needed.

Youko lifted himself and placed himself in Kosuke's lap with a bit of difficulty. "You're mine, Kosuke. Don't forget that." The murmur was sealed with a searing kiss that lost them both to the world.

With Shiori:

The brown haired woman turned around in her bed. Unable to sleep without her husband at her side, she began to think about her life. She wondered at how she had managed to be so blessed to have such a kind and understanding son who was so sweet to her. She smiled, eyes closed. Yes, her son. The perfect role model. Her sweet, kind, innocent son. With that thought, she was able to sleep, knowing he was in the room next to her. Her angel, her Baby.


End file.
